After the Outsiders
by AnimeBearRAWR
Summary: This is what happens after the Outsiders. Starts with the juvenile court. Time skip with unexpected events. Story with a theme (mentioned in the first chapter of the book)


**_JBear:_ Hey readers. So, just to let you guys know, I read ****The Outsiders**** for school and was told to write our own version of the end of Ch. 12. We had just finished Ch. 11. I had already known the ending of the book, but I was still required to write it, of course. So any of you that have read the book, this is what could have possibly happened. This is totally different than the end of the original novel, but watevs. IDK if it'll be multi-chaptered or a oneshot but it'll probably be multi-chaptered. Hope you guys like it. :D**

* * *

_Starting with the juvenile detention court_

We all went to the juvenile court the next day. The judge had asked me my side of the story of what happened at the park that night.

"My head was dunked into the fountain, and I tried to escape, but he was too strong. I felt like I was drifting away. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with Johnny still. I turned around and saw Bob lying on the ground. I immediately knew what had happened. Johnny had saved me by killing Bob. Dally helped us run away to Windrixville," I said in a long speech.

"Hmmm. alright," said the judge. "Are you and your brother well cared for by your eldest brother?"

"Yes. He knows where I am and who I'm with."

"But he didn't know where you had run off to."

"No," I said and looked down at my feet.

A few weeks later, the gang had found out that Sodapop and I were going to a boy's home. Luckily, it was nearby so that I could still go to the same school. More importantly, we could still see the gang.

Darry mumbled softly as he read the letter, "Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis will be relocated to a new boy's home. It is located around the same area as where they are currently living. Ponyboy Curtis will continue to go to the same school and Sodapop Curtis will be placed back in school. Blah blah blah. Darrel Curtis will be going to college on a full-time scholarship. The university is located in Kansas." Darry stood up, getting everyone's attention. "Good new is that Ponyboy and Soda will stay." Everyone cheered. "Bad news is that they're still going to a boy's home and I'm going to college in Kansas.

Everyone's mouths dropped open, gaping at the news. I was astonished myself.

"W-what?!" we said in unison.

"Just what i said. I'm going to college. But I'll visit as often as I can. I'm starting next September."

_~~TIME SKIP~~_

It's October now. Darry has been gone for about a month. We all really miss him. He said he would visit on the holidays. He'll be visiting this weekend. Everyone's excited to see him.

The boy's home isn't bad either. Soda and I get to stay in the same room, and the other boys are nice. They treat us decently, and the food is good. Soda got back in school, much to his dislike. But at least he got over Sandy and found another girl he likes.

We're getting along better now, I mean, the greasers and the Socs. I guess it's because we understand that we're not all that different. I hang out with Cherry, Marcia, her boyfriend Randy, and a few other greasers and Socs now.

"So, how's the boy's home?" Cherry asked.

"It's okay. It's not as great as staying with Darry in our own house, though," I replied.

They treatin' you all right over there, Pony?" Two-Bit asked.

"Ya, they're good guys."

"Well, just ask if you need anything," said a smirking Two-Bit, ready for some action he hadn't had in a long time.

The bell rang, and we said our goodbyes and went off to go to our classes. I walked with Cherry since we had the same class next.

"So, Cherry, you doin' alright?" I asked, starting the conversation.

"Mhm. I'm fine." Cherry still cared a bit about Bob. "I have a lot of support from everyone, especially Marcia and Randy. So how's it going without Darry?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's alright, but it's a shame. We just started to understand each other, and we got separated. But at least we have a connection now."

"Alright class," the teacher said as he was coming in, interrupting our conversation. "Our next assignment will be writing about something that has taught you a lesson. You have the weekend to think about it."

Darry came home that weekend with great news. He was really happy to see all of us, and we were too. When I saw him walk through the door, I ran towards him and tackled him with a hug. So many great thing have happened over time. That's it! I knew exactly what to write about: the story of the Socs and the greasers (though I shouldn't call them that anymore). Good things can happen from bad things, and everyone can eventually get along. Friends can also be reunited over time.

"Hey, guess what. I've got great news." He was grinning.

"What?" said Soda.

"There's an old childhood friend going to the same college I'm going."

"Who?" Two-Bit said, breaking my thoughts.

Darry just stood there smiling at us. "Guess."

* * *

**Hey you guys. Hoped you enjoyed it. Plz review. PM me if u have any ideas for another chapter. **

**By the way, do you mind reading my friend CiciCat's fanfic? Its called Ch 12 Alternate Ending. Plz add it in the review of the one you like better. Thnx!**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
